GeneralKesh
A newer member to the StarMade community, GeneralKesh has been playing starmade since 2017. He is known for his unusual tactics, ruthlessness towards planet-basers, and his agressive attitude towards space-communism. History: GeneralKesh spent most of his early years on StarMade as a very inactive player, rarely playing on multiplayer. However, in January 2019, he joined the ranks of The Void. Based out of the Scorpia system, Kesh emerged as a stubborn, but determined officer. Following the creation of the Scorpia Home Fleet, Kesh was awarded the rank of Commander. In February, 2019, GeneralKesh spotted a deserter from The Void, a player known as Worse_For_Ware, and ordered the Scorpia Home Fleet to engage. Following a drawn out engagement over the planet Scorpia Prime, Commander Kesh was sucessful in defeating the traitor, even after loosing three ships. Following this action, he was awarded the rank of Captain. During early March, 2019, a server bug occured and the factions of the server were turned upside-down by a glitch. The resulting events culminated in the Battle of 8 20 8. Commanding the remnants of the Scorpia Home Fleet and the First and Second Grand Fleets, Captain Kesh engaged God's forces. Although he was defeated, Captain Kesh inflicted disproportionate damage to the enemy fleets. For this action, he was awarded the rank of Admiral and made Vice Admiral of The Void. Following the server reset, Vice Admiral Kesh founded Belfast Shipyards and was assigned to the First and Second Void Defense Fleets and commanded the ship VDR Battlestar Adamant. Following the creation of a sizable fleet and rising tensions with communist factions in the spawn galaxy, Vice Admiral Kesh planned the invasion of the spawn galaxy. Due to security errors, Commander Fuffledag was able to warn the entire galaxy of an impending invasion, and several factions, most notably the Malcorian Empire and the Dark Ancients, took up arms and pulled off a massive surprise attack. Since Kesh's ships were already en-route to the spawn galaxy, his fleet suffered no damage, which enabled him to escape the firey fate of 75% of his fellow citizens. Fleet Admiral Diablo and Vice Admiral Kesh relocated their remaining infrastructure and created several hidden bases in the spawn galaxy. Using these forward operating bases, they continued their incursion into the spawn galaxy, wiping out dozens of noob factions and blowing up over a hundred planets. Following the Battle of Mechanium Prime, Vice Admiral Kesh's ship, VDR DD-03 Dunmharu, experienced a FTL failure, and the ship found itself stranded and adrift in deep space. Three months later, his ship was discovered, and he returned to active duty. After the Battle of 56 90 -83, Fleet Admiral Diablo vanished, and Kesh assumed the rank of Fleet Admiral. He currently is rebuilding his strength and faction, attempting to avenge Diablo and his fallen bretheren. Following the RipTide incident, Kesh's flagship, the Battlestar Fermanagh, was stranded in orbit of the planet Tachyon. When a recon ship, piloted by Kesh, to the surface to find resources was declared missing, the Fermanagh jumped away. In reality, Kesh's scout ship crashed on the planet, and Kesh emerged from the wreckage picking up transmissions similar to those detected during the RipTide incident. Kesh later discovered that RipTide and Diablo were the same, resulting in the Void Civil War. Kesh ended up losing the civil war to Diablo, and became a Vice Admiral again. On 5 January, 2320, Kesh seceded from The Void, founding the United Colonies. He now leads the faction and holds the rank of Admiral. Category:Players